The present invention broadly relates to embroidering machines and, more specifically, pertains to an embroidering machine having a relatively great number of embroidering locations with translatably guided embroidering implements arranged in at least one row.
Generally speaking, the embroidering machine of the present invention has translatably guided embroidering implements which are capable of being coupled to and uncoupled from an embroidering implement drive means according to a freely programmable pattern repeat or repetition and color-change program by means of electromagnetic actuation devices.
In other words, the embroidering machine of the present invention has a plurality of embroidering locations arranged in at least one row and comprises translatably guided embroidering implements for these embroidering locations, embroidering implement drive means, electromagnetic actuation devices for the embroidering implements and program means for a freely programmable repetition and color-change program. The embroidering implements are capable of being selectively coupled to and uncoupled from the embroidering implement drive means according to the repetition and color-change program by means of the electromagnetic actuation devices.
A significant problem in such embroidering machines having electromagnetic actuation of hundreds of, or even more than 1,000, embroidering locations consists in that a simultaneous selection of all magnets can only be realized at great expense. On the one hand, a momentarily great amount of electrical power would be required to switch the more than 1,000 magnets and, on the other hand, the wiring would involve enormous costs and would be correspondingly voluminous. Also a sequential switching of the embroidering locations can not be considered practical, since this requires a considerable amount of time, which runs counter to a rational or efficient operation of the embroidering machine.